To meet emerging needs for invasive tissue biopsy technique compatible with modern genetic, proteomic, and other biomarker expression analytics, we will develop a tissue sampling and processing system capable of preserving acute cellular status. The system includes a unique cryogenic sampling probe for "snap" freezing collected samples before removal from the body and an external cryostatic reaction platform for immediate bedside processing of samples. Short-term physical freeze will be augmented by long-term [unreadable]chemical[unreadable] freeze which selectively arrests degradation of target biomarkers. We will first focus on demonstrating the technology by integrating it with currently available processing methods like guanidinium thiocyanate-phenol-chloroform ([unreadable]TRIzol[unreadable]) extraction of RNA/DNA. Secondarily we will develop new chemical processing agents by engineering DNA oligonucleotide [unreadable]aptamers[unreadable] with high binding affinity to specific metabolic targets like proteinases, kinases, or other enzymes. In Phase I, we will develop a prototype version of the system and demonstrate superior biomarker retention in biopsy from breast cancer tumors in mice. In Phase II, we will refine the mechanical device and focus on expanded development of highly targeted aptameric arresting agents. Throughout, we will leverage our expertise as an FDA-registered medical device manufacturer to ensure that final products can be quickly transitioned to the marketplace.